


Letter Written In Love

by isseitaka



Series: He Tian and Mo Guanshan Love Stories [7]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, had a lot of fun with it, i've gotten a lot of requests for jealous he tian so heres one!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isseitaka/pseuds/isseitaka
Summary: One day"Hey Redhead, someone's here to see you,"Mo Guanshan sighed, standing and shoving his books back in his bag. He didn't have to look to see who it was; He Tian made it a habit to come to his class around lunch time, just in case Mo Guanshan got any seconds thoughts about hanging out with him. Bidding a small nod to his other delinquent friends who were busy playing cards, he turned to walk out the door, paused when he saw the face in front of him which was definitely not who he was expecting.





	Letter Written In Love

_One day_

"Hey Redhead, someone's here to see you,"

Mo Guanshan sighed, standing and shoving his books back in his bag. He didn't have to look to see who it was; He Tian made it a habit to come to his class around lunch time, just in case Mo Guanshan got any seconds thoughts about hanging out with him. Bidding a small nod to his other delinquent friends who were busy playing cards, he turned to walk out the door, paused when he saw the face in front of him which was definitely not who he was expecting. 

***

"Diligent as ever, aren't you Zhang Xi?" He Tian levelled a smirk, his hands folded over his chest. Zhang Xi was currently completing his homework for the day as the terminator had given them a few pages of math questions and he hoped to complete them before going home. Since it was his sister's birthday, he promised that they would go out together as she never really forgave him for last year’s fiasco.

"You're still here?" Zhang Xi asked in a monotone though they both knew he didn't mind in the slightest, "You should probably get a start on these questions too, they're difficult." He knew Jian Yi would probably ask to copy his work again which couldn't be helped. He had been contemplating all day to ask if he wanted to come with them after school, his sister seemed to have warmed up to him (at times), and Zhang Xi really _really_ wouldn't mind if he was there. Really.

"I finished already," Zhang Xi blinked, staring at him in awe and disbelief. He Tian returned his gaze readily, "We had a study period last class. Where's Jian Yi?"

"He promised to help some teacher with his books. Texted me he wouldn't be long," Zhang Xi replied without missing a beat and chose to ignore the knowing-look directed at him, "And Mo?"

"Eh. I've chosen to give him a few extra minutes before hunting his ass down today~" He Tian replied with a small grin, also not missing a beat. Zhang Xi sweatdropped, feeling maybe just a little sympathy for their friend. 

***

Mo Guanshan sighed, entering the room he figured they would be in. He wasn't surprised to see He Tian in the corner surrounded and thoroughly distracted by his fanbase. Jian Yi was nowhere to be found which left, ah there - sitting in his desk quietly while spinning his pencil between his fingers, most likely doing school work. Could that be the math questions the terminator assigned? He had to remember to ask to copy them.

This was so troublesome, he thought to himself briefly, more times on the way there. He would rather not have anything to do with it. He swiftly walked to the man's desk, ignoring everyone else in the room, not like they gave him the time of day, "Oi you," Zhang Xi rose his head to acknowledge him, Mo Guanshan jabbed a finger to the entrance of the classroom, "Got a minute?"

Though he wanted to finish his work as soon as possible, he was also interested in what Guanshan had to say, "Not really. What's up?"

"Come, it won't take long," Mo Guanshan sighed, turning around and starting for the door. Zhang Xi closed his books slowly and moved to follow him, shrugging at He Tian who was giving him a questioning look from the other side of the room.

***

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?" Zhang Xi questioned him outright. They were currently on the isolated wing of the school, leading to the stairs of the rooftop. Only a few people passed whom all greeted Zhang Xi gracefully and acknowledged Mo with a nod. Ever since he started hanging out with this crowd, they all seemed to warm up to him in someway or at least that’s what He Tian said. Mo Guanshan didn’t notice nor did he care. 

Mo Guanshan turned to him slowly, awkwardly, his eyebrows furrowed and his cheeks slightly tinted. Wait, what? He dug into his pants pocket and took the slightly crumpled envelope, staring at it. He then stepped forward and held it out to him with both hands, "Here, it’s yours."

It wasn't rocket science to know what it was. Though the envelope was white, the opening was glued down by a super cute heart-shaped sticker. His eyes slowly crept up to Guanshan's nonchalant face, wondering _what the fuck?_

"Ah, thanks?" He said slowly, moving his hand to grab it thoroughly confused and maybe just a little curious.

Suddenly a hand reached out between them; Mo Guanshan blinked as the letter was wrenched out of his hand by the third party, turning around to glare at He Tian who seemed both amused, playful and maybe just a little angry, _Shit._

"Hmmm? What's this?" He Tian asked with fake giddy, turning the envelope to see what was written on the back, "To Zhang Xi, From M ~, Oh how daring."

"Give it back, it's not yours!" Mo Guanshan growled, holding his hand out to take it. He Tian ignored him, turning around to inspect the letter with growing interest. When he moved to open it, Mo Guanshan _pounced_ on him. He Tian attempted to block him with his firm-cut back which worked briefly as it didn’t seem Guanshan could pass through him at all.

Until he pushed. Hard, making He Tian stumble into a wall. With a grunt he turned around and caught the man in a choke hold.

Zhang Xi simply watched from the sidelines, wondering whether he should take his exit.

“Ok, ok, I give, let go!” Mo Guanshan choked out in furied defeat, He Tian took a few more seconds before he let the poor man go, who gasped for breath, glaring at him when he was able to get his footing right, “You bastard, what’s wrong with you?” 

He Tian simply hummed, pulling the envelope from the ground and inspecting it once again. He then gave him a side eye, “Why, maybe I just wanted to have some fun too, since you both left me alone in there,” His voice was teasing, yet there was still a hint of something other in his voice.

 _Bastard, you’re saying that after surrounding yourselves with those girls?_ thought Mo Guanshan angrily, not like he would ever say it out loud. He Tian would have a field day with it, “You’re really childish, you know that?” He could practically feel He Tian’s eyes screaming _‘Really? You’re saying that?_ though he cut him off before he could say anything, “This is really none of your business.”

 _Uh oh,_ thought Zhang Xi as He Tian’s eyes flashed in anger, and his whole face becoming distorted as he leered at the ground. He looked up to Zhang Xi who froze, and Mo Guanshan who was clenching his fists at him, and then he turned around with a grunted hmph. 

“Fine, have it your way then,” His voice was cold and unfeeling, like a mixture of the old He Tian. Both boys stared at him closely wondering what he would do, “Have fun in your love nest.” Zhang Xi spluttered while He Tian stormed off, Mo Guanshan staring after him stupefied. 

Seriously....

Before twisting around moments later and slamming the letter into Zhang Xi’s chest, who took it in surprise, and watched the redhead take off in He Tian’s direction. Hm, interesting.

He looked back down to the letter and slowly (and cautiously) opened it. 

***  
_What an idiot,_ growled Mo Guanshan to himself both angry and annoyed. He knew when he accepted the letter, it would bite him in the ass somehow. Her reasoning was that since Jian Yi kept hiding the letters and He Tian was too enticing that she kept forgetting about the letter in her hands to begin with _not that he fucking cares_ that Mo Guanshan was her best bet. He agreed halfheartedly, he would only do it once _especially since she wouldn’t leave him alone_ , but now look at this. Look what it became.

He Tian had made a face like _‘I’ll make you regret this later.’_

He didn’t doubt he would.

Spotting a familiar black-sweater ahead of him, he continued down the hall swiftly. Thankfully He Tian was moving more slower now with his hands shoved in his pockets and seemingly distracted though did foster a wave whenever someone greeted him. But some could tell that he was holding something back, that he had something else on his mind.

Damnit, he didn’t care, not at all! “Oi, damnit, wait up!” The body stopped in front of him, but didn’t turn. Mo Guanshan also slowed as he walked towards him. With every second, his irritation grew stronger.

“Didn’t think you’d come after me, my, don’t I feel special,” Bastard, Mo Guanshan says to himself again, He Tian probably read his mind because he turned to him and gave him an unimpressed look. 

“You’re the one who got your panties in a twist for nothing,” growled Mo Guanshan, folding his arms over his chest and glaring. He Tian shrugged and looked away from him.

“You looked like you were having a lot of fun without me so-” Mo Guanshan’s thoughts and motivation felt like it was slowly diminishing from his body, replaced entirely by exhaustion, “What? Did he reject you so you decided to come back to me ?” Mo Guanshan’s eyes furrowed dangerously, grabbing He Tian by the collar and slamming him against the wall. Whispers filled the hall as the students quickly scurried away, thanks to the careless wave of He Tian who reassured them that everything was fine.

He could easily take control of the situation and they both knew that.

“He Tian, you really…” Mo Guanshan ducked his head slightly, glaring into his shirt, one of his buttons on his inside polo was gone, _You piss me off._

“Mo Guanshan,” He Tian repeated back to him, more slowly, and very close to his ear making Mo Guanshan close his eyes.

“... I don’t know what you misunderstood,” he moved up to look at him, resisted the urge to take a step back at how close their faces were, “But that letter was not mine, alright?”

He knew how it probably looked. It was the exact reason why he decided to take Zhang Xi out in the first place, it was He Tian’s fault for following them without good reason. But on the other hand He Tian was most likely going to make a scene in the classroom as well so maybe it was a good decision afterall. 

He Tian seemed to be regarding him considerably, not taking his eyes off of him until a few seconds later when he sighed, “I know.”

“So you can sto - wait, what?”

“I know, of course I know,” he shrugged his shoulders slightly, “You’re not the type to buy stickies, especially heart ones, but also it was Ming-Yu’s handwriting on the back so” Mo Guanshan resisted the urge to ask him how he knew that.

So he stared instead, “So why the hell are you acting like a pain in the ass?”

He Tian moved his hands to rub the back of his neck, Mo Guanshan grasped his collar tight but it seemed to not have much of an effect, “I guess I was kind of ticked that you’re becoming more and more approachable these days.” 

“Huh?”

“Yeah… like, greeting other people, leering less, and some of the girls at the table were talking about how you’re not as bad as they thought you were,” Mo Guanshan blinked in surprise at that, “... which was a bit unsettling to say the least. I’d rather people not know your cute side.”

Cute?! Mo Guanshan glared furiously at him, of course he was still teasing him! “You bastard!”

He Tian moved his hands up to push Mo Guanshan’s hands away from his collar. The wall was starting to become a little more uncomfortable making him sympathize with Mo Guanshan a little all those times he wall-slammed him. A tiny bit. Not really, “Oh, but the fact that you came to find me is very interesting, like you were-”

“I wasn’t worried,” grumbled the redhead and cursing afterwards.

“Were you scared that you hurt my feelings?” He Tian’s lips suddenly widened in a smile as Mo Guanshan stood flabbergasted at this nonsense. Of course not - there was no way- He turned around to walk away, He Tian quickly beginning to follow him back to the previous classroom maybe just a little more excited than usual. 

“This was such a pain, and I didn’t even do anything,” Mo Guanshan grumbled from beside him, still annoyed and dismayed, “Maybe I really should write a letter to someone.” See how that turns out. 

He felt an arm grab across his shoulder and pull him against his chest rashly, He Tian was smiling at him in the corner of his eye, “Come again?”

“I said I’m never doing this again!” grumbled Mo Guanshan a little louder, elbowing him for room with a sweatdrop. He Tian loosened his grip, but his hands stayed on his shoulder and Mo Guanshan didn’t say anything. They both walked into the classroom just in time to see Jian Yi confront Zhang Xi about where he had been all this time.

And subsequently walked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Too much drama in one day


End file.
